


Short story chapter 505

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 505, Gen, Make sure that you have read that chapter before reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 505

\- You did it well Makarov - said God Serena, approaching to them -, but now is my turn to protect this guild.

 

God Serena’s body turned into ashes, showing two souls. They looked at each other and God Serena’s soul disappeared.

 

\- It’s time… - said the other soul.

\- Yuri? - asked Mavis.

 

Without giving any answer, that soul smiled and punched the ground. Lightnings were everywhere, and then went to the sky, making the form of a dragon. That dragon made a roar.

 

\- THAT’S THE LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR! CAN YOU HEAR IT, QUEEN!?

 

Other roars answered. Behind him, behind Mavis… Demon roars, dragon roars, god roars… Then a red-haired man appeared.

 

\- Your body opened his eyes - said the man, throwing him a body,

\- Thanks, Georg - said the soul, entering at his body -. What’s now?

\- Zeref is in Fairy Tail - informed Georg.

\- We must go.

\- Are you okay? Your son just…

\- …Sacrificed himself to save that guild. I can’t do anything for him right now. I just want to bury him in the same hole I am supposed to be. But that hole doesn’t exist right now.

\- Eileen…

\- Mavis - Yuri turned to see Mavis -. I need one of your plans.

\- Eh? - said Mavis.

\- I will explain all later, but now we have to recover our city. One hundred years ago, you promised to the citizens that you would protect their town. I don’t see a thing of that town here.

\- But… They are…

\- We have a secret weapon. Well, many secret weapons. You can use it. You heard them.

\- Dragons… I’ll try to do it, but I don’t have all the information I need.

\- We can make a B plan, if we need it. Right, Over?

 

A blond boy appeared behind them and smiled. He looked a little like Zeref.

 

\- I’ll think one. Don’t worry, uncle Yuri.

\- That’s our boy - said Yuri, making the boy smile again.


End file.
